


iGet Blackmailed

by Sequesters



Series: The Bi Sam Saga [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Bisexual Sam, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Nevel is a huge asshole, Sam is finally getting the therapy she needs, Still not crack, Supportive Freddie Benson, still taking it seriously, still undecided about the Seddie thing but their friendship is the most important thing right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Sam wants to come out to Carly, but she's nervous on how she will take it, so Freddie helps her make a plan.And then everything gets turned upside down.
Relationships: Carly Shay/Original Male Character(s), Freddie Benson & Sam Puckett
Series: The Bi Sam Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	iGet Blackmailed

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! This one is a direct sequel to iGet it, and it's going to be a multichapter one this time.

“We are on in five, four, three, two-“

Freddie pointed, and the little red light clicked on.

Showtime.

“I’m Carly-“

“And I’m seventy thousand bees wrapped up in a trench coat-“

“She means Sam,” Carly interrupted, shaking her head fondly, “And this iiiis…”

Sam and Carly looked at each other, nodding once to get their timing right before throwing their arms out to the camera and shouting-

“IIIIIIICARLY!!!”

Sam pressed the applause button and watched as Carly danced around a little, her black hair swinging wildly around her head.

“And on today’s iCarly, we are talking about the new sensation that’s SWEEPING the nation!” said Carly, sweeping her own arm out in front of her.

“Or at least all of the high schools in downtown Seattle,” Sam corrected.

Another look, another nod.

“Bombograaaaaaaaams!!” they both shouted to the camera.

“Now iCarly viewers who are NOT from Seattle may ask, what the heck is a Bombo?”

“And what’s a gram??”

“Well, a gram is a unit of metric measurement-“

“And a BOMBO is…THIS little guy!” Carly squealed, taking the offered PearPad from Freddie and holding up the image to the camera. The little plush toy illustrated there was about the size of her palm, perfectly spherical, and had huge eyes that took over a good ninety percent of the face.

And even Sam had to admit, they were pretty adorable.

When Carly finally put the PearPad down, that was Sam’s cue to get ready for their next sentence-splitting segment.

“If you’d like to order your OWN Bombo-“ Carly began.

“-you can’t! Nobody knows exactly who makes them!” Sam jumped in.

“Buuuut if you’re in the Seattle area and you text BOMBO to THIS number, on your screen now-“

Freddie pressed a button, displaying the flashing number graphic that he had been working on for the past two days for the viewers.

“-Along with your friends name and address, then they will get…a Bombogram!!”

“Within thirty minutes!!”

“Nobody knows how they do that!”

“Theyyyyy just do!” Carly finished.

Right at that moment, there came a knock on the studio door.

“Ey, dontcha know we’re filming in here?!” yelled Sam, in an admittedly terrible New York accent.

“Don’t be rude, Sam, let’s see who it is!” Carly scolded, walking over to answer it.

Freddie turned the camera as Carly opened the studio door to reveal-

A man with two BIG googly eyes on his hat, wearing a mailman’s outfit, complete with a bulging messenger bag.

“Bombogram, for Carly Shay,” he sighed, sounding unenthused while pulling one of the coveted Bombos out of his bag, “A special Bombo, for a special  _ you _ .”

Carly squealed, taking the Bombo and running back to their usual filming spot.

“SPEAK of the devil-“ Carly said.

“Not me this time-“ Sam joked.

“I’ve got myself the REAL DEAL to show you!” Carly bounced with excitement, bringing the Bombo so close to the camera that Freddie had to re-focus on the fly.

“Blue and green body pattern, big, oval GOOGLY eyes-“

“Also doubles as an earthquake detection kit, very nice very nice,” Sam nodded her approval.

“And look! This one’s got little WINGS!” she said, wiggling the sewn-on fairy wings and sending the Bombo’s eyes jiggling again.

“Who do you think sent it?” asked Freddie.

“That would be ME!” came a very familiar voice, suddenly appearing at the open studio door.

Sam’s smile dropped as Patrick sauntered into the room, and even MORE as Carly encouraged him in front of the camera.

“IIIIII think you all know my boyfriend  _ Patrick _ ,” Carly said, slinging an arm around his waist for the camera.

Sam pressed the applause button, despite how much her insides were crawling.  _ Not on air, _ she silently begged herself,  _ please keep it together on air. _

“Did you order the Bombogram specifically for when we would be streaming?” asked Freddie.

Patrick shrugged. “I thought it would be helpful if, you know, you had a real one to show the viewers,” he explained, looking at Carly with eyes so affectionate it turned Sam’s stomach.

“Aww, what a thoughtful thing!” Carly cooed, hugging him with both arms.

“Aww, it’s just because I  _ looove  _ you,” he said, hugging her back.

Carly’s mouth dropped open in shock.

Sam dropped her remote.

Freddie NEARLY dropped the camera, but thankfully he didn’t. He just dramatically zoomed in on Carly’s shocked face.

The silence, though short, was PALPABLE.

Sam scrambled for her remote, and her senses, first.

“G-Give it up foooor Patrick!” Sam said, clicking the applause button as she shoved Patrick out of frame, and Freddie shoved him out of the room.

“I’ll call you,” Patrick mouthed, throwing his hand up next to his ear.

Carly hadn’t moved at all. She was still standing in shock, staring into the camera, staring into the eyes of at LEAST ten thousand viewers.

“Aaaand that’s a wrap for our show today, make sure you tip your internets and wash your face with the finest strawberry jam, byyyye!!!” Sam improvised, gesturing for Freddie to end the show with a throat-cutting gesture.

“A-and we’re clear,” said Freddie, striding away from his station with a worried frown, “You okay, Carly?”

Carly STILL hadn’t moved, save for the useless workings of a mouth that didn’t quite know what to say.

“CARLY!!” Sam shouted into her ear, but nothing changed.

“She’s gone catatonic with shock,” Freddie said, poking at her cheek with a finger. 

No response.

It PAINED Sam, it really did, that she knew exactly what she had to do.

“I’m sorry, girl,” whispered Sam, and she hauled back and slapped her across the face.

Carly yelped as she stumbled backwards, holding her face.

“OW! What was that for?!” she rounded on Sam.

“You froze! It was the only way to save you!!” Sam said, holding up her arms defensively.

Carly looked to Freddie, who just shrugged.

“It’s true, regrettably,” he sighed, “You were somewhere FAR away.“

“Chyeah,” Sam scoffed, “You froze, and left me in front of a bazillion VIEWERS to fend for myself, just cause a boy said I LOVE you-“

Carly let out a strangled scream, and ran out of the studio.

Sam huffed a frustrated sigh, and leaned up against the elevator, her mood darkening by the second. Unfortunately, that slap had been a for-your-own-good slap, and as such it had done absolutely nothing for the simmering boil of rage cooking just under the surface of Sam’s skin.

She wanted to punch PATRICK in the face for saying-saying  _ that _ , live on iCarly where she couldn’t react! She wanted to punch CARLY in the face for clearly LIKING it!! And above all, she wanted to punch GOD in the face for making her  _ like  _ this in the first place-

“Infuriating, isn’t it?” asked Freddie, breaking through the storm in her mind as he sidled up next to her.

Ah, right, she had forgotten. She wasn’t alone in this, not anymore.

Sam let out a long breath, forcing relaxation on her tense shoulders.

“Sure is, Fredamame,” she sighed, “Sure is.”

It didn’t stop her silent rumination in the dark cloud of jealousy, thoughts and emotions that her therapist would probably say she needed to “work through” racing through her mind, but it did make her feel a little better to see Freddie scowling in a very similar manner right next to her.

Man. She wouldn’t say it in so many words, because being vulnerable was for chumps and no one should EVER do it, but it was really a life saver to have Freddie’s support in all this. True to his word, he never told anybody, he never hinted at it around other people, he never even LAUGHED at her suffering, which she figured he was well within his rights to do. He was simply…there for her, just like he said he would be, and she was really, REALLY grateful for that.

“We should, uhh…probably go check on Carly,” Freddie said, leaning over to shut down his laptop before walking out the door.

Sam took a deep breath in, blew it out decisively, and followed him out.

“Caaaarls,” Sam called, hoping her voice sounded casual as she descended the stairs, “You okay?”

Carly was not looking okay.

She was pacing, not just back and forth but around and around the couch, looking like a live wire of tension that would shock anyone who came close back to the Stone Age.

“Ohh, I’m just hunky-dory!” Carly answered shrilly, continuing her laps.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

“Hunky- _ dory?” _ repeated Freddie incredulously.

“YES, HUNKY-DORY!” Carly shouted, sounding the exact opposite of hunky-dory, “I am HUNKY, and so, so DORY!!!”

“You tellin’ me you’re a bodybuilder AND a forgetful fish?” Sam joked, trying to ease the situation.

“No! Stop it!” Carly waved her hands wildly, as if to dispel Sam’s sense of humor from the air.

Sam frowned. That was a good joke! Crisis be damned, she was doubling down on it.

“Carly, you’re SO overreacting,” Sam said, crossing her arms, “Go lift some weights and maybe you’ll calm down.”

“I am NOT overreacting!!” Carly yelled, “Patrick just said…you know…the L-word!!”

“Lesbian?” Sam joked.

Carly gasped. “Eew, no!”

Sam’s face fell as her heart cracked in two. 

Freddie’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

And Carly? Was still too absorbed in her crisis to notice either of them.

Sam felt like she had been punched in the gut, and she let out a strangled breath to prove it, curling her hand into a fist.

Luckily for Carly, Freddie, and Sam’s criminal record, Carly’s phone rang right at that moment, startling them all.

_ COME ON AND SLAM! AND WELCOME TO THE JAM!  _ it sang as she pulled it out of her pocket.

“Oh my god, oh my god he’s calling me right now! What do I do??” Carly shouted, holding her vibrating phone out in front of her like it was a live fish.

“Answer it!!” shouted Freddie, stepping neatly in front of Sam.

“B-but what if-“

“JUST answer it!” Freddie shouted again, louder this time.

“Aaaaahhhhokay!” Carly shouted back, pressing the call button. “Heeey Patrick!” she said fake-cheerily, mouthing  _ oh my god _ back at Freddie. “Are you really in the lobby?”

“Go-go-go talk to him!!” Freddie said, forcefully but quietly, pushing Carly out of her own apartment and slamming the door.

Sam hadn’t moved, aside from clenching her fists so tightly at her sides that her nails dug hard into her palm. All she could hear was Carly’s disgust at the concept of lesbians, over and over, in her head. How could she just  _ say _ that?? How could she say  _ eew _ , like it didn’t matter, like-like being in love with a girl was a shameful thing, like Sam’s crush was a shameful thing, like SAM was a shameful thing-

“Sam?”

She turned a wild-eyed gaze on Freddie, who was looking at her like she was a coiled rattlesnake.

“I-if you need to hit something, I can-“ Freddie began, but instead Sam surprised both of them by bodyslamming him with a crushing hug, sobbing with wild abandon.

“Ohh Jesus-uh-it’s gonna be okay, Sam, I-I-oh god,” Freddie stuttered, but Sam was too lost in the haze of her own emotions to register his frankly pathetic attempts at comforting her.

“H-h-h-how could she-“ Sam mumbled through her sobs, “How could she sa-ay  _ ew?! _ ”

“I don’t know,” Freddie sighed into her shoulder, “It was a STUPID thing for her to say.”

“Yeah, y’think?!” said Sam, her sobbing hiccups undercutting her angry snarl in a most unattractive way, “It’s like-it’s like wow, j-just tell me how you re-really feel about gay people since we’re OBVIOUSLY all straight here-“

“I mean, uhm, technically you’re NOT a lesbian-“

“I KNOW, but the thing that she hates about THEM is the same thing she would hate about ME, and what would she think if she ever found out that I-that I-“ Sam broke down again, slamming her head down into Freddie’s shoulder and shaking with new sobs.

A hesitant hand came down on the crown of her head, and smoothed her hair back.

Sam stilled, but then leaned sideways into the touch. Emboldened, Freddie did it again, and Sam slowly released her tensed-up muscles, relaxing with a puff of shaky breath into his shoulder.

Okay. Maybe this nerd wasn’t so bad at comforting people after all. 

“She doesn’t HATE gay people, Sam,” Freddie said, continuing to stroke her hair, “I just think that she doesn’t...KNOW better.”

Freddie sighed. “ _ You _ know I love Carly, but…she can be so STUPID sometimes. ESPECIALLY about stuff that doesn’t affect her directly.”

“Hmm. I’m glad we can bond over how dumb our crush is,” Sam mumbled.

“Yeaaah, well,” Freddie shrugged, “It’s rough out there, liking Carly. We take whatever solidarity we can get.”

Now that the storm had mostly passed, Sam’s skin was starting to crawl.

She had been right earlier. Being vulnerable WAS for chumps, and she was feeling pretty chumpy right now.

She let go of Freddie and took a few steps back, putting distance between her and this stupid decision.

But her dumbass feelings just  _ hadn’t _ had enough yet.

“I was planning to…come out, to her, soon,” Sam found herself admitting, “But-“

She shrugged casually, ignoring how there were definitely tears blurring her vision again.

“I don’t know, now. I’m just not r-ready for her to HATE me yet.”

Freddie frowned in concentration. 

“I think…she will take it well,” Freddie said, nodding sagely, “Once she knows that you’re SERIOUS. You’re her best friend! She wouldn’t just  _ drop _ you because of this.”

“Oh, Fredward. Always the optimist,” Sam said, flopping herself on the couch and propping her feet up.

“If she doesn’t, then…I will  _ never _ talk to her, ever again,”Freddie said decisively.

Sam scoffed. “Psh, yeah  _ right _ , Fredward. You wouldn’t last a WEEK not talking to Carly.”

Freddie shrugged. “She doesn’t love me back anyway,” he said somberly, “I gotta face that SOONER or later. And this…”

He shrugged, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, “This  _ would  _ be a pretty good reason to.”

He put his feet up on the couch as well. 

“And plus, if she hurt one of our friends like that, then I think…I think I would lose all respect for her,” Freddie said, “I  _ can’t _ crush on someone I have no respect for.”

“Wow, Fredley, you’re being…kind of MATURE right now,” Sam observed, wiping her eyes.

Freddie shrugged. “I guess that’s part of growing up. Accepting stuff. Learning things. All that jazz.”

"If only we could make  _ Carly  _ do some of that," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Freddie fell silent, and Sam allowed the silence to grow into a comfortable one, while she contemplated how one dumb Scott Pilgrim reference lead to this whole mental breakdown.

Man. Her therapist was gonna have a FIELD day over all this.

She was just starting to compose how she was going to tell this story in her next appointment when Freddie suddenly straightened up.

“I’ve got a  _ plan! _ ” he said excitedly.

“Oooh, a plan?!” Sam snarked, “Your brain cells must be working  _ overtime _ .”

“Seriously, Sam, I have an actual plan!” he said earnestly, bouncing a little in excitement.

“Well? All ears, Fred-boy,” Sam said, grabbing both her ears and wiggling them back and forth.

“Okay,” Freddie leaned forward, elbows on his knees, fixing Sam with a serious stare. “So you want to come out to Carly, but she’s SUPER ignorant of like... _ everything _ that has to do with bisexuality, right?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Sam said.

“Maybe we should just…” Freddie shrugged, “ _ Educate _ her.”

Sam scoffed. “That’s your  _ plan _ , Fredward? Sit Carly down with a PowerPoint like ‘Hey, here’s a lecture on why you shouldn’t hate bisexuals, this isn’t suspicious at ALL-’”

“No, Sam,” Freddie interrupted, “I mean  _ subtler  _ than that.”

There was a fire in his eyes, a mischievous spark that Sam rarely got to see.

“I was thinking, start small,” he said, gesturing with his hands, “Maybe... _ accidentally  _ highlight some viewer comments from gay people or bisexuals, get somebody who  _ happens  _ to have a same-gender spouse on the show, I’ve got some...connections,” he said vaguely.

Sam was trying her hardest to find fault in his plan, find SOMETHING she could make fun of, but she really, really couldn’t.

“Then, once she sees that lesbians and gay people aren’t gross, or jokes,” Freddie said excitedly, “She’ll be more accepting, and then you can come out no problem!”

Sam threw her head back onto the pillow.

“All this, so ONE friend won’t hate me,” Sam complained, “Ughh, straight people are so much WORK!!” 

“Sometimes,” admitted Freddie.

“All I REALLY want is a ‘I support you, no problem Sam!’,” Sam mimicked, putting on a higher, Carly-ish voice before dropping it back to her usual register, “Y’know, like  _ you _ gave me! Why is that so HARD?!” 

“I don’t know,” Freddie sighed, “Carly...she can be thick as a brick sometimes. But her heart is...it’s really in the right place! She’s  _ always  _ trying her best to do the right thing. And we-”

He paused to think about his words. 

“We just have to...give her a little  _ nudge _ , in the right direction.

Sam nodded, considering, turning it over in her mind. 

“You know what, Fredinator?” she finally said, “That’s so stupid, that it just might work.”

“Wow, THANKS,” Freddie said, crossing his arms.

“No, I-I think it’s good,” Sam clarified quickly, her therapist’s firm command to  _ say how you really feel _ creeping in the back of her brain, “It’s manipulative. It’s….sneaky. Mama... _ likey _ .”

Freddie grimaced. “PLEASE don’t say that ever again.”

“Oh, I will make sure I do,” Sam smiled. Back on familiar ground.

-

And of course, Carly and Patrick sorted out their little I-love-you crisis with little fanfare and a LOT of kissing, so much so that Lewbert kicked them out of the lobby.

Sam wasn’t really appreciating the play-by-play that much, but the face that she and Freddie had a PLAN made her feel a lot better about the whole thing.

It would have made her feel even BETTER if they had actually gotten the chance to carry it out.

**Author's Note:**

> A cliffhanger? in MY iCarly?? It's more likely thank you think.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I had the urge to post it and so I did.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
